


职场潜规则 [part 4]

by longlaulin



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlaulin/pseuds/longlaulin
Kudos: 5





	职场潜规则 [part 4]

他们俩上了车，斌一边开空调一边问  
「點啊，想食邊間，少爺仔？」  
「去happy hour算了，等陣翻屋企食宵夜。」  
「我揸車飲唔到wor。」  
「你飲汽水。」

他们俩到了一家蛮有名的连锁酒吧，轩要了一杯朗姆可乐，斌要了一杯柠檬苏打。  
「做的慣唔慣？覺得間公司點樣？」  
「幾好。可惜老細太靚仔，又日日行來行去好似曬命咁，阻住人做嘢。」

軒真是會撒嬌，在酒吧的第一句話就完美融合了「你很帥+我很喜歡看你」這兩大重點，還把對話的中心從工作轉到私生活，好像一記酥酥麻麻的小粉拳打在斌的心上。

「不過，我對你有d唔滿意啊。」  
「點解？」軒瞪大了雙眼。  
「日日掛你掛到我訓唔落覺。」既然軒開始打直線球了，斌也不客氣了。

斌沒有說出口的是自己在youtube翻出了他大學的論文，高中作文比賽的參賽文章，英語演講的視頻，初中舞台劇的錄像，小學的合唱團，幼兒園的畢業典禮，每晚循環播放。

「係咩？我直到今日仲以为你系果种 “万花丛中过 片叶不沾身”嘅人。其實我何德何能？你條件好過我多多聲」  
「我都唔知，可能緣份到，都可能你太好味。」

酒吧裡的空氣一定有春藥，沒有其他可能性。

軒看著面前這個男人，雖然他已經感嘆過無數次，但在酒吧昏暗的燈光下，加上酒精的作用，還有剛剛那些調情，他比以往都要更好看。軒打開家庭群，發了一句「今晚应该唔返去了😉😉」然後媽媽秒回了一句「阿仔加油！」

斌在腦子裡幻想了一下和軒享受魚水之歡的場景，竟然口乾舌燥，還有那麼一點想扯旗的感覺，趕緊吸了兩口飲料，卻發現飲料已經見底了。這一下把他拉回了現實，不管現在騷話說得有多好聽，不到十分鐘內他就要把軒送回家吃夜宵，然後又只能自我解決。

「你去埋單啦。」哦，軒也喝完了，叫人埋單的動作倒是很自然，不知道他叫前男友埋單叫過多少次，斌的嫉妒之情油然而生，过了三秒之后又觉得自己大概是疯了，居然要嫉妒一个前任。

他們倆又回到了車裏。

「你住邊度啊，我要set gps」  
「我有話返屋企咩？」  
「你唔係話返去食宵夜？」  
「我唔係話返我屋企食，係返你屋企食吖。」  
「喔，咁樣，好啊，不過我屋企冇乜嘢食，等陣去seven買啦。」

等红灯的时候，斌的手肘搭在放饮料的位置上休息，手握着变速杆，轩突然间抓起了他的手，放到自己嘴边亲了一口。斌转过头诧异地看着他，发现轩已经笑到在座位里缩成一团，脸比以往红润了几倍，完了，孩子喝高了。他探身过去轻轻地捶了他肩膀一下，轩又伸手过去摸他大腿，他又捏一下他的腰，再然后，后面的车就响起了喇叭。

多久没有这么开心了。自从和上一任被拆散之后，每次都是办完事就立刻离开，满足自己的触觉后就不再停留半秒，更别说出来喝酒，带人回家。原来，和喜欢的人一起，就连被人按喇叭都是幸福的。他以为已经忘掉了爱情的感觉，但只要爱情一找上门，他就认出来了，拉进家里，再也不放他走。

轩喝了酒之后特别开心，跟着电台里放的音乐唱歌，他们一路笑着闹着回了家，蹦蹦跳跳进了7-11。斌犹豫要不要买套，他不知道轩说的吃夜宵是真的吃夜宵还是找机会去他家的借口，他不知道第一次约会就上床会不会让轩以为自己只是贪他的身体，一番挣扎后他还是没买，现在忍一下，以后正式在一起之后还有大把机会。

从7-11出来之后，轩接过他手中提着的袋子，看了一下里面，发现没有自己想要的东西，撇了一下嘴，然后蹭了蹭斌的手臂

「入返去買果兩樣嘢。如果你屋企有就當我冇講過。」  
呃...这算是暗示吗？

「你唸下，點解我唔食飯」  
这句话出口就是明示了。

斌回到便利店买了套和ky，「宜家滿意了？」「哼，差唔多」

电梯里的气氛异常压抑，他们都迫不及待要扑到对方身上去了，但斌家住在三十层，还要忍耐一分多钟，电梯里静的能听见吞口水的声音和深呼吸的声音，他们死死地盯着屏幕里的数字，看着它逐渐变大，终于，门开了。

穿过长长的走廊，到了斌家，斌上一秒关上门，下一秒他已经把轩顶在墙上疯狂亲吻了。轩淡淡的酒气混着香水味及其好闻，微微泛红的脸颊，发烫的耳朵，没有一点是不撩人的。轩的手指在斌宽厚的后背游走，口腔被他粗野地攻占，很快他的后面也要被他填满，心迟早也是他的。  
只喝了一点酒的他已经醒了，但他喝不喝酒都没区别，都是那么淫荡。  
他从上到下一粒一粒地解开斌的扣子，然后摸到下面，已经升上了半旗，他解开他的皮带伸手进去验货。「姐姐們講的啱，佢碌鳩真係好正。」他轻轻推开斌，把鞋脱了，捡起门口袋子里的套和ky，走向卧室「你去開水，沖涼先」

当轩赤裸走进浴室的那一刻斌呆了，他以为轩年纪这么小应该会很害羞，没想到人家比自己还奔放，第一次就直接进来鸳鸯浴（虽然不是在浴缸里洗的但勉强也算）。

「點啊，你怕醜啊，你唔係花花公子咩？」  
「唔怕講你知，我幾年冇同人一齊沖涼啦，出去爆房都係佢沖好涼等我沖完涼過去。」  
「喔，原來我系咁特別，我估计我唔會令你失望嘅。」

说完话之后，他挤了一点沐浴乳，开始给斌洗澡。斌的肌肉本来就很好摸，加上沐浴乳后滑溜溜的，轩的手尽情地在上面流连忘返，还用小腹去蹭斌的前端，斌闭着眼睛咬着嘴唇好像很舒服的样子，这下轩来劲了，直接蹲下去给他口，轩一只手把玩丸袋，另一只手抓着柱体，被水迷了眼睛都无暇擦拭，就在他难受着的时候，斌帮他拿毛巾擦眼睛，还用手挡着水流，口了两三分钟之后，斌完全硬了，轩起身，

「可以轉移戰場未？」

要进入正题了，斌关掉水，用毛巾擦干自己身上头上的水，又帮轩擦干净，抱着他回了房间，又抱着他倒在了床上。

斌刚准备拿套，就被轩按住了手。  
「老細，你真係好耐冇同男人搞過，咩都唔記得曬」，然后把ky放在他手里。斌顺势接话「哎呀 好死唔死 我真係唔記得wor，我先睇下你點搞」  
「哇你真係好衰啊 訓過去！」

轩分开双腿，背对着斌跪在床上，阳器刚好顶在斌的肚子上，撅起屁股对着斌，挤出一点ky涂在穴口，送入一根手指進進出出 「睇住，就係咁，啊...嘶」

「跟住呢，就要入第二隻啦」他把手指放到斌嘴裡，示意讓他潤滑，斌也很聽話的舔了起來，手指濕潤之後，他又把手指送進自己身後，開始找自己的g點，對於自己的身體他已經過分熟悉，沒費多大力氣就找到了，他自娛自樂了起来，前端也慢慢渗出了透明的黏液，流在斌的肚子上。

「啊.... 好爽啊...」

这是什么绝美的风景，这是什么绝世小妖精，如果男生能用天生媚骨来形容，那轩一定是最佳代言人。斌以为自己推倒一个纯情弟弟，结果反倒被弟弟搞的神魂颠倒。他不禁默默感谢起了轩的前男友，把他调教得这么好，便宜自己了。

「ok了 你试下 要咁滑先得」轩转身，帮斌带好了套，扶着他的竖起慢慢坐了下去，坐下去的那瞬间，两个人都叫了出来。

不得不说，轩的技术真的很好，深浅快慢都适中，中间他还会故意夹紧，就为了看斌突然叫出来。大家都进入状态后，肉体的接触越来越多，轩的头靠在斌的肩膀上，环抱斌的腰，斌的手抱着轩的屁股，开始发动冲击。斌的第一下就顶到轩尖叫一声，全身一软，趴在他身上，任他摆布。斌又很深很用力的顶了几下，轩的脸就红了，嘴里哼哼唧唧的，斌开始快速抽插，轩的前端也被顶的一直在斌的身上摩擦，斌还没休息一次，轩就被插射了，射的斌浑身都是。轩高潮之后，抬起头蹭斌的脸，要亲亲，斌看到他脸红又不自知地在傻笑的样子，加上下面被高潮后的穴口反复夹紧，觉得自己也快要射了，就发起最后一次冲锋。

完事之后，他还躺在床上喘气，轩已经用纸巾帮他擦干净了，套也打好了结扔进垃圾桶。  
「過來，攬攬」  
「唔好」  
「點解」  
「其實我根本都唔鍾意你，我淨係貪條撚咋」  
「咩話？講多次？」斌一下坐了起来。  
「我只不過分左手好空虛，所以先應承你，哈哈哈哈哈」心虚地讲完这句话，他自己先笑了起来。「你咁認真做咩？哈哈哈哈哈」  
哇，自己又被这个小朋友耍了，斌摇了摇头，无奈的笑了。然后装作很凶的样子说「你過來！」  
「我唔過」  
瘦弱的轩还是被斌扑倒在床上，斌想起他来面试时屁股上的伤痕，狠狠的打了两下他的屁股   
「宜家我似唔似你ex，佢大力d定係我大力d？」  
「都係佢大力」轩又故意逗他生气   
可斌哪里舍得再打他，「好啦 you won 去沖涼」  
「孭我去」  
「你呢個人要求多到呢」斌虽然嘴上吐槽着，但还是乖乖蹲下让轩上来。

泡了个货真价实的鸳鸯浴后已经快十一点了，两个没吃晚饭的人都饥肠辘辘，各自泡了一碗泡面，轩拍了一张两碗泡面+一个男人的照片，配上自己的剪刀手。  
「喂你發畀邊個睇啊？」  
「公司員工谷」  
「蛤？？！」  
「哈哈哈你又信我，我發畀我daddymami睇吖，報平安」  
「蛤？？！」  
「咁大反應做咩？」  
「原來你屋企人咁open 你咁open都唔出奇」  
「.......」  
「喂 你發上fb only your ex可見」  
「痴線 食完咯 啷口訓覺！」


End file.
